


Bulletproof

by cosmic22



Series: After All [1]
Category: Marble Hornets
Genre: Blood, Death, Multi, although he does still get shot, hoody doesn’t die either, jay lives, spoiler warning, tags will be updated as the story goes on, this fix changes the ending, tw:blood, tw:death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-07 23:05:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13445307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmic22/pseuds/cosmic22
Summary: Tim arrives before Jay gets teleported off by The Operator and catches Alex Kralie with the smoking gun. After Jay recovers from the biggest blow will they be able to move on from what has happened, or will they only delay the inevitable?





	Bulletproof

He heard the gunshot from his car. Luckily enough for him, the coughing fit didn’t knock him out this time. He ran back into Benedict Hall, quietly trying to figure out where the gunshot came from. He knew Alex was in there, he had seen him on the stairs further up as he left, he didn’t have a death wish so he wasn’t going to risk having an encounter with Alex by going in again. But Jay didn’t seem to care wether he lived or died, he was reckless and clueless and just a bad mixture all together. He hoped whoever had shot the gun was just jumpy, or if it was Alex that he’d missed whatever his target was. He heard banging from the downstairs area, the one he had gotten to from the tunnels. He made his way through the darkness quietly, following the sound of the banging until he saw Alex. He had a gun and was cursing and banging, presumably trying to get someone out of the room. Tim’s head began to feel fuzzy as he moved forward. He coughed, alerting Alex to his presence. 

“Oh hello Tim. Lovely to see you after all this time” Alex smiled and pointed the gun at Tim’s chest.

“Unfortunate we couldn’t have a longer reunion, but I have a job to do. I need to stop this at the source” Tim heard the click of the barrel rotating. He closed his eyes took a deep breath and before Alex could pull the trigger, he dashed forward and tackled him. 

“Get off of me！” Alex growled with anger as they both wrestled for the gun. Alex still had his hand on the trigger and tried to fire, only hitting the wall. Tim managed to pin his one arm and grab his wrist with his other hand. Alex writhed around on the ground trying to get loose but before he could Tim grabbed the gun. He got off of him and quickly ran to the door to help whoever was inside. As he did this Alex ran off into the darkness of the hallway cursing all the while. The buzzing in his head got louder as he reached for the doorknob. 

“Hey! Whoever’s in there, you can come out. He’s gone.” He shouted through the door trying to get it open. He heard something dragging itself slowly toward the door before giving a weak reply.

“T-Tim?” a voice that sounded like it belonged to Jay called out.

“Yeah it’s me. It’s Tim. Let me in Jay.” He heard him twist the other side of the door knob and the door swung open in front of him. In the corner of the room he saw the operator, and he fell to his knees in a coughing fit. He grabbed Jay as best he could and began dragging him out of Benedict Hall as dark spots danced across his vision. He coughed some more, dragging Jay to his car and propping him up in the passenger seat, quickly getting into the drivers side and pulling out of the school campus. As he drove off he saw Alex running back towards Benedict Hall, and he saw The Operator in one of the nailed down windows. He didn’t look back afterwards and drove straight to the hospital.

He didn’t remember much after leaving Benedict Hall, only that they had gotten to a hospital. He jolted awake in and looked around for Jay. He sighed and relaxed as soon as he saw Jay breathing fine and laying in a hospital bed. The door to the room opened and a nurse walked in and checked the machines around Jay. He ignored her and reached into his bag, looking for the camera he had. He then noticed he also had Jays camera, which was strange as he hadn’t grabbed it at any point that he could think of. He shrugged it off and changed the tapes in the cameras, better safe then sorry with everything that had been happening. The nurse left the room and he heard a bit of coughing as jay began to sit up. He watched as Jay hissed a little and grabbed his side in pain quickly deciding that laying back down was a better option. He looked around the room briefly before noticing Tim.

“Oh, hey Tim.” He said in an almost shocked voice. 

“Hey, feeling any better?” Tim asked cursing himself for not having better questions like ‘why the hell did you go in there?” 

“Uh, yeah. Would you mind telling me wat happened? Everything’s a bit... hazy. All I remember is going into Benedict Hall and then seeing Alex...” Tim winced a little at the mention of Alex’s name.

“Alex shot you after you went into Benedict Hall. I got there just in time to get him away and to get you away from that thing” he said. They both had a mutual understanding that when someone said that thing, it was likely in reference to the pale monster that had been stalking them for forever.

“Well that’s just great.” Jay grumbled picking at the bed he was on. “Did you get my camera?” Jay asked with a worried look as he remembered dropping it on the floor.

“I didn’t grab it, but it somehow ended up in my bag. I already changed the tapes out.” It was unbearable quiet in the times between the two of them talking. It was a strange feeling when you’re in a hospital next to someone who almost just died. “Anyways, you’ll need to tell me your hotel address so we can get over their after your discharged.” 

“We? Are you going to help me?” Jay asked surprised.

“Sure you may be an idiot who doesn’t listen to common sense, and seemingly has a death wish, but that doesn’t mean I’m giving up on this, after all Alex tried to actually kill you again. We need to stop him before he actually hurts someone else” Tim replied. He thought about all the others Alex had likely gotten rid of. 

“I didn’t think you were going to go back is all. After you left the Hall, I mean. I thought I was going to die there. And I guess I thought you’d be madder than this” Jay said twiddling his thumbs.

“Oh I’m pissed off that you decided to go in there alone, but like I just said, stopping Alex is more important”


End file.
